starfox shatered memories
by mr.starfox
Summary: in the first chapter fox has a dream and wakes only to find himself getting married to krystal and exchange a few laughs and thoughts about foxs and krsytals mansions and katt falco panther caroso rob a bank only to find the cashiers also carry guns
1. the mansion debate

Fox Mccloud report to the generals office i repeat Fox Mccloud report to the generals office at once

Yea...what do you need...General Pepper? Said the fox in very sleepy tone. got a new mission for you. Great i will get right on that at 8:30. Said the very sleepy fox. What (yawn) do ya need? Its 8:00 right now Fox. Then i guess i will have to start getting ready now won't i? Said the fox in a more awake/asleep tone. I guess you will now won't you? Im going to go take a shower then i will be out and ready to go. As the fox left the room. BAAM!The door slammed shut. (over the loudspeaker) Private Bisenti report to the generals office immediatly! (Tap tap tap as the soldiers bottom of his boots was metal) yes sir? Go make sure that the water heater is turned off when fox gets in the shower okay? yes sir! Oh also make the ship dead silent i want to hear him scream okay? Okay... Said the soldier in a more worried/creeped out tone. ten minutes later AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! GENERAL PEPPER YOU SON OF A BITCH THATS FUCKING SUPER HOT WATER! 2 Hours later on the planets surface. wow what a planet its just perfect for me! The heat of the planet is just right! Okay general pepper i thank you for the mission. Good because you will be getting paid alot of money for this mission about 300 million for saving the planet. Uhh come again? I said you'll be getting paid 300 million for saving the planet. did you hear me that time? Uhh yeah thats awesome! but something is going wrong im going blind and out of nowhere star wolf sliced him in half! AAAAAHHHHHHHH! Aaaaahhhhh. fox get up you got to get moving NOW! why falco whats wrong? well the fox dosn't want to keep his bride waiting does he? i... wait you mean im getting married today! yeah you proposed to krystal yesterday at lunch remember? oh yeah well what am i waiting for? lets go! hold on there fox! as the giant falcon grabbed his neck. i cant breathe falco! oops im sorry i got carried away! i guess... but nevermind you need to get a tux. a what? a tux you know a tuxedo? um whats that? oh my god! hes hungover he cant remember a goddamned thing slippy! a tux let me...on second thought falco lets just go pick one out and show him then he will remember! oh good idea slippy!at the tuxedo shop. how about this one fox i like it. naw to colorful. how bout this one then? its pretty damn good looking try it on fox. ten minutes later. you know slippy he looks pretty damn good and thats coming from a man! lets go know guys. okay fox. at noon. yada yada yada do you take fox mccloud as your man for now and forever bathed in love. and blood whispered fox. i do. and do you fox take krystal the fox as you woman for now and forever bathed in love. and blood whispered krystal. i do. you may now kiss the bride! two hours later. cachunk the lock opens. well this is my house. its a mansion i know your dad told you to be modest but its exuse my language my lady its a very fucking big house sir. thanks ceadric oh krystal this is my old friend ceadric. nice to meet you my lady so here how long will this lady be here fox and hour 2 maybe even 3? no ceadric shes living here! you got married and you didnt tell me! as the butlers face turned dark red. uh ceadric you feeling okay? yes sir im fine im just mad you didnt tell me. i got married today how could yesterday or 2 days ago how could i tell you? oh im sorry sir i didnt realize that. your forgiven ceadric. oh and you can call me krystal. nope it states in the rules not one butler is allowed to call an occupant of this house theyr real name unless told to do so by the owner of the up to her if she wants you to call her by her real name so be it. and besides she was a princess on cerinia so her house was probably twenty times the size of this mansion! no fox it was just 5 times the size of this mansion. oh well thats stilll pretty damn big. you wouldnt know big until youve seen it yea i bet it is pretty damn big. yea i would be willing to bet it didnt cost that much either. um the king of cerinia gets whatever house he wants for free but only one i could choose one if i wanted to but im good with this house. mansion its a mansion okay. god if your gonna get so mad i mit just have to say i think you have a place nicer than this. well i do sorta. what do you mean sorta? well i own a penthouse but not the district i own the building it self but not the neighborhood. i also own a the great fox. but thats nothingi also own ... thats enough of what you own fox i want to have a nice dinner. ceadric is at your service my lady. not neccacery fox time for some shopping i will se if you got some of the ingrediants you go look for some at the store when i call you telling you what you need to get and what you dont. okay brrrrring brrrring. hey what do you need raw shark yada yada yada yada yada yada i will need to buy all this. okay that will cost you ...1000 sir. oh shit! okay i got it all ok cool. meanwhile across the city falco katt a 17 year old fox named brian and panther caroso whom of wich is only helping because falco saved his ass and he ows him. furry comercials easiest way to make money said brian yea but they're always perverted. replyied the green fured fox named katt. you mean best type of commercial. said brian. nowww i agrrree with katt i dont want my naked assssss up on stage while i wouldnt mind seeing a girl a guy issss just wrong said panther. yea but robbing a bank just so fox can get money to buy this district get real said brian. the elavator open so falco could walk in wait your dressing as panther? yes said falco. i for one think it suits him. when the door opens falco fires a shot in the air. alright people you know the drill. brian jumps on a desk and aims a cashier. nobody moves and nobody dies. get in line bitch said brian still aiming at the cashier. hey dont be a dick. said katt you call yourselfs bandits your a bunch of pussies we should be up in there faces like... he turns around to see the cashier holding a shotgun and aiming at him. ... oh shit! well thats certantly...different. yea since when can you that easily bring a gun into a bank?

well that sums it up for the first chapter see you guys soon! i dont own the charecters of course or the qoutes


	2. the safe

chapter 1 the after effect (dirty version)

the safe was opened it revieled everything to fox. he must have the spirit of a tiger and the corouge of a the pure of heart can get into the safe. no his wife is the one who opened the safe. well whoopie fucking do da then how much money you want for making me look stupid? no money only you to listen to me. fox and his wife krystal are madly in love. tearing them apart like taking him from her. which would be extremly stupid seeing as how strong he is and how madly in love with her he is. he would probably tear you apart if you laid a pound of finger pressure on her he is all but stupid she knows he can protect her but the things that are keeping him alive? his friends they give him the strength to keep going through the day. but the one that gives him love and a soft heart. is krystal keeping her around is keeping fox sane. taking her from him would cause mass chaos among everyone including us so we cant kill her or he would go nuts on us and every one else with us. and what makes you think i would be defeated by a weak whelp like fox mccloud hmm answer me that dumbass! well the safe is full of things like scrolls, potions,weapons,books,tools,and powerbooks each powerbook gives a special power like telepathy or invisibility at will or telekinisis or brute strength or... nevermind i asked. fox i want to see whats inside. go ahead krystal go and see whats money lots and lots of money im not going to be some bitch to you fox what are you going to use all 3 millie of it on? im probably going to take 10 percent of it and buy more guards 10 percent of it on you... i get 25 percent i was told by katt! katt why would you do that he killed leon of starwolf i think he deserves it! ok join starfox and i will let you have it. damnit fox! hey its up to you! fine how do i join starfox? well you have to get to the planet kin and bring me the moonstone for me. okay i will go. 1 week later. well im back with the moonstone! holy shit! you actually got the moonstone for me nobody has ever acomplished such a task on such a dangerous planet oh yea a fucking tyranox really! really?yes the tyranox adds a bit of adventure to the mission so lets se the moon stone here you go fox. here you go krystal the moonstone hey where are you krystal? (in foxs head) fox im in our room come and see me and maybe we can...talk. alright then im coming back there krystal. he goes in the room and locks the doors 7 locks. now what do you want krystal. im in the shower. he goes to the shower only to see her naked oh boy i better get outa here. ahahahah you come in here you bad boy. get in the shower with you? yes... unless you dont want to. without a moment wasted he takes his clothes off and gets in the shower with her. you scratch my back i'll scratch your back. (through telepathy) of course by scratch your back youll have to wait till later to find out what i mean. she winks at him. he starts getting bright red in the cheeks. she put her hand on his abs and her hand got really warm. thinking in her head man im getting really hot arent i should probably give him what he deserves later that will be sex blowjov and i will throw in a handjob when they get out .go lie down while i get readywhen she comes out she did nothing but soften her paws. fox clothes off. what? i said clothes off alright now she bent down rapped her hand around his big hot cock and started going up and down until this became a rythem then he started to dose of and just moan. you enjoying your pleasue coma fox? he just keeps moaning then she gets up and starts to lick his even bigger warmer cock he just keeps moaning even louder and while every minute she puts his cock deeper in her throat until his balls are the only thing left outside her mouth then she feels his cock touch the bottum of her throat. then she feels something rifle down her throat. it tastes so good i want more! (glug glug glug 20 minutes later ) you came in my mouth 4 times lets go farther then she gets up and slides down on his cock then she screamed with pleasure he thought that something was wrong but then she began to slide up and down slowly than faster until 30 minutes later he came inside her she screamed with pleasure she could barely get it out with the pleasure screams dont stop then he came again


	3. fox gets bribed

okay to make things clear i own none of content exept the story and for those of u who werent expecting the last part im sorry if your offended if not well good

chapter 2 time to get busy

hey fox? what do you need falco ma man? i need you to go and get the latest womens porn magazine. what? i need you to go get me a stripper magazine. fine you lazy bum. thanks! at the store. well this looks about right he wanted a stripper magazine right? oh yes . well whatever. i dont really care what he wants i still owe hime and i am not going to be doing much more harder work than this. so this is okay for me anyway. i dont know anything about these fancy magazines the only magazine i read is gameinformer. in fact i will get one while im answers his phone hello? hey fox. oh hey falco what do you need? i need you to get some allergy medicine. what for? i would rather not say. okay what type of medicine is it? its called viagra. what is that? it gives you less pain when having sex. im getting some for me to then. go ahead. halfway home. fox answers his phone. talk to me. dont think we dont know you have the safe. what are you talking about? your friend falco tell us whats in the safe or he gets it. what? death. why what has he done to you he has done nothing to you. oh that is where you are wrong whenever he comes to our district of the city he always flirts with our women. that does sound like something falco would do but whats the problem with that? well he likes to get drunk and have sex so drunk sex falco kids he has to many little falcons running around here well he needs to pay pay alot to us. okay how much does he owe you lets see here umm 20000 in cash well this is going to suck how am i going to get that much cash that quick? um hello stupid money in safe use it! no there was no money in the safe it was all useless scrolls and such nonsense. oh scrolls now that is ... a bit intresting but what of the other things inside the vault? potions books and a couple of awesome looking swords but theyr being used by panther and falco but falco keeps his hidden not even i know where he hides it well then how about this you give us 50 grand and i let krystal live. what! where are you? south bloke and garnit street 506 dont be late. damn it. later that week... alright ill take the one on the left you take cyrus got it remember dont miss the shot ready... with the nervous system breaking in and his hands getting sweaty he might not make the shot. he took a good long 5 minutes to muster up all the courage he could and take the shot from the gaurds building 5 miles away. on the sweat of his brow and the single pound of trigger pressure. he took the shot that changed his life forever. he pulled the trigger in the next instence he saw cyrus dead body on the floor with a blood stain on the side of the building he knew he didnt miss the shot. and he saved krystals life. katt congr... everything she said passed right thru his head he was thinking what if he missed the shot and accidentaly killed krystal his new wife would anybody ever forgive him he thought to himself he would probably commit suicide if he missed the shot so he told himself he is glad he didnt. i said congrats on not missing the shot and blowing your wifes brains all over the walls. thanks you make my day feel alot better asshole. yep just doing my job. and that would be do as i say right? is to do what is right for you and krystal and the ress of the ga...group were just a group. oh yea kinda like how the cdfs just a civilian. well considering how strong my group is they really are. oh yeah you are the strongest man in the world. hold on a minute? hello. so i see you killed my left hand man instead of the money man why you got to be like that i mean just killing my brother and letting you get away for just 50000 that dosnt seem right anymore so i hope you enjoy your last time here on corneria because its going to be your last time here ever. na it is going to be just fine you just wait and see youll get out of here i promise. dont make a promise you know you cant keep. bitch i can keep that promise if i wanted to and i just so happens that i want to see you annother day and your wife and you son or daughter. your really not helping me here katt. hey you want to earn a quick buck or 9 thousand. what would you have me do i would have you assasinate pigma dengar. just point me in the right direction and i will shoot my finest bullet to penetrate there armor and blow a hole through their fucking chests. now thats what i like to here from you fox i will blow a hole through any thing as long as its within reason of course well than have i than have i got the deal done for you assasinate him by sunset tommorow. i will assasinate him before tommorow sundown for you katt. good now who are we? starfox! alright katt get out of here before i have to murder you by sundown tommorow. okay get the hell out of here.


End file.
